


1 Week and 7 Minutes

by Captain_Chesker



Series: Endless Time and No Cure Found [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Wesker wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chesker/pseuds/Captain_Chesker
Summary: ((So First time writing with Jill and i hope i wasn't to OOC with her x'(





	1. Chapter 1

**6 days ago**

"Miss Valentine, We found her! she's still breathing but barely!!"

Jill sighed with relief at hearing that they had finally managed to find Sheva, After they had last made contact with them Chris and Sheva disappeared off the grid and that's when the worst had come to happen... Weskers plan had played out and as soon as She and Josh made it back to the HQ the global bio-hazard outbreak had begun and they were instantly alerted about it, Uroboros was quickly spreading all across the global, Just as he had planned....At that instant She immediately asked around HQ had anyone seen the two and everyone had told her that they had seemingly just disappeared from the grid and no one could get in contact with either.

Until now, Sheva was found outside the BSAA HQ just a few miles away on the outskirts of the barracked walls that where placed around the HQ the moment that intel of the global outbreak got to them.

"Quickly get her to medical bay, I'll inform Josh they found her, keep me updated for any intel on if they manage to find Chris"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Jill hung up the phone as she made her way to find Josh to tell him they had found Sheva but still no sign of Chris, She was hoping he was okay and not captured by Wesker, she has experienced of what it's like working for the tyrant and though she mostly was around Excella, she does have some hazy memories of following Weskers orders but they aren't clear but one thing she did know was that being under control of whatever that deceive was it wasn't fun and knowing you have full control of your self conscious but not control of your actions or behavior made it a living nightmare.

**3 days ago**

"Still no sign of him huh?"

Jill sighed heavily and annoyed before turning and looking at Leon before looking back at the Tv that was showing the news of the spreading virus, "No...and Sheva has no intel on his whereabouts either which makes finding him even more of a slim chance, plus all of the BSAA is busy with trying to stop the out break but it's not an easy task...." She slowly frowns and crosses hers arms.

Leon sighs and frowns as he watched the tv getting flashbacks of Raccoon City again as the news showed multiple cities going to ruin and becoming infected with Uroboros and flooded with B.O.Ws, "It's like Raccoon City all over again but instead of being just one city, it's multiple and all over the world..."

The two grow silent at the mentioning of the old City they both use to work for though Leon of being a Rookie by then and Her still being apart of the STARS Alpha unit, The tension was heavy in the air as the silence weighed heavily between them, They weren't just fight against a slow spreading virus that was unintentionally released no...they were against an actual global bio-terriosit attack that was caused by one messed up crazy tyrant that is going by some deranged motive to try and take over all of humanity to make the perfect human race.

**Present**

Things got worse as the days went on, it's been a full week since the global bio-hazard started and still no signs of Chris or Wesker have been found, Sheva was still hospitalized in the Head Quarters Medical bay since she had been found in a terrible state that if they hadn't had found her in time she'd probably be dead or infected by then, Jill didn't let it show that she was surprised Sheva was alive since knowing Wesker, the man usually killed off most people who were trying to get in his way, hell he apparently even turned on Excella too which was a bit of a surprised to her. 

Sheva told her that after they got off of the jet she was separated from Chris but she doesn't remember were cause she was knocked out before the orders where given, she told her that she woke up a few times but it was only a few brief seconds before she blacked out again and lost consciousness completely, her memory also was very hazy she says with a sad frown and apologizing to Jill for not being that helpful and failing in stopping Wesker.

Jill told her it was alright and that they were doing the best they can to find Chris amidst to all this chaos and that it wasn't her or Chris's fault, she did her best to reassure her but as hard as Sheva tried to show she accepted and agreed to what she had said she could still tell the younger woman wasn't to happy with the fact that Wesker had achieved his goal in spreading Uroboros globally and causing a bio-hazard outbreak to be initiated.

Jill sighed softly to herself as she slowly fixed her outfit and hair as she was assigned to help out in securing the walls of the HQ before night fall were night shift takes over but one thought kept crossing her mind as she finally looked out the window of the office, 

"please be okay Chris....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( ~~So First time writing with Jill and i hope i wasn't to OOC with her x'(~~


	2. Chapter 2

**7 Mintues ago**

Pain.

He felt nothing but pure pain as he came to consciousness, the bright light stinging his eyes as he tried to open them confused but little did he know that was the biggest mistake as the headache he got just now turned from a soft numbing pain to a full blow migraine within a mere second of him just attempting to open his eyes. So he was alive.....but where?, His senses were numb and slowly coming back to him as he shielded his eyes with his arm with a low groan, moving was terrible as he felt how stiff his muscles where, just how long had he been out for?

Slowly the deafening silence faded away into sound as he layed still on what he could only assume was a bed of some kind, it surely wasn't a hospital bed since it was as stiff as hell and not that comfortable, like....a prison bed....Fuck....He groans more as he slowly trys to sit up only quickly lay back down again as nausea quickly came over him like a ocean wave hitting against a fragile boat.

"The Bsaa-.....Global Bio-......outbreak has been-.......find you nearest police station or safe house as-........outbreak has been initiated"

'Global outbreak has been initiated......' Chris growls low before groaning loudly with a low swear as his head continued to hurt more making it challenging to think straight, though trying his best even while the pain was still coming in waves he tired to remember what actually happend just before he 'blacked out'.

'i made a break for the override lever and then.....i thought i had pulled it....i felt it in my hand but then.....'

Slowly it hit him hard and he swore under his breath as he held his aching head, the throbbing pain making it a clear indicator that Wesker had knocked him out by slamming his head hard into the wall of the stealth bomber, How he wasn't dead was a surprise on it's own but that also could mean Wesker wasn't trying to kill him just yet.....'Why'...... Chris slowly curled up into a ball on the uncomfortable bed as he waited for the nausea to subside and the pain to fall numb.

\------

"Redfield is awake sir."

"Good." He unconsciously smirked slightly and as quickly as it came it quickly left as he looked at the masked figure beside him, "Have you acquired the vials yet?"

"Yes Sir, just as you requested it" The masked figured handed him the sliver briefcase that inside contained the 2 vials he spoke of.

"Good" Wesker takes the briefcase and stands up from where he was sitting watching camera's that were placed all around the BSAA HQ, "Stay here and watch them and let me know if anything happens"

"Yes Sir." The masked figure slowly walked around him and sat down in the chair and turning to face the monitors, "and Redfield sir?"

"Don't worry about him, i'll take care of him for now" He walks out of the room and closing the door behind him as he walks down the hall to his office, "So after a week of being in a coma-like state you finally awake huh _Chris_ always had that fighting spirit about you"

Wesker opened the door to his office and stepped inside and walking over to his desk with the briefcase, "Let's play a little game before we get to the main event" He chuckles softly laying the briefcase down on his desk and turning back to the door and leaving the room locking the door behind him as he made his way to the holding cells.

\------

**Present**

Chris was laying on his side when he heard the softest sound of someone walking down the corridor and he was glad he had a blanket cause he was currently hiding under it, one who ever is walking down the corridor wont see him and two the lights in the room he was in were awfully bright and were doing his headache no good.

The foot steps grew louder and louder as they got closer and suddenly they just disappeared, Chris held his breath trying to listen for whatever happend to the person who was walking down the corridor, he honestly didn't know what the outside of his cell looked like, hell or even the cell itself, the migraine was a constant change in events form going to seemingly bearable pain to such an intense pain he'd just wish to be asleep again and hope that it'd just pass over when he woke up but sadly he wasn't tried and whoever was walking down the corridor was outside his cell and of all people he had wanted it to be it was the one person he didn't want to see at all.

"You never give up do you Chris"

Chris shivered internally at the way his name sounded coming from the man on the other side of the cell bars, "What the fuck do you want Wesker" He growled low staying under the blanket and clutching his fists annoyed at how badly he wanted to hit the tyrant right now and how badly he wished he wasn't in pain right now, "What the fuck did you do with Sheva?!"

"No need to worry about her Chris" He watches the man under the covers shift and move about yet not coming out from under the sheet, softly he contained a bit of chuckle as he crossed his arms and smirked softly, "I never thought you were ever scared of me Chris why hide now?"

"Oh fuck you you psychotic bastard!! how about you take you sunglasses off and come in here and see how you like this bright ass light!!!" Chris growled low containing a groan as his migraine worsened, "fucking mole!"

"......." Wesker was taken back a bit by that out of no where what some would probably call an insult, "A mole?"

"Yes! do i need to fucking spell it out for you or are you just that blind?!"

Wesker slowly snarls as he slowly clutches his fists as he got closer to the bars of the cell, "i think your the one being the mole Chris" He said calmly trying to hold his composer as he watch the man in the cell annoyed.

"Oh am i?! mister sunglasses on all the fucking time!" Chris growls annoyed before groaning and holding his head as his headache became worse, "Why did you even come here Wesker?"

Wesker hummed softly as he continued to snarl slightly before sighing annoyed, "Maybe look at the Tv in your room Chris and you'll see"

"....I can hear you know" Chris scoffed out annoyed as he laid defeated on the bed still under the covers, "Really why did you come here? Just to fucking annoy me that you got your damned delusion of becoming a fucking god of nothing but your own damn madness? Your fucking pathetic Wesker...."

Wesker looks at him snarling annoyed before sighing and frowning shaking his head, "You'll never understand Chris but soon you might...."

Chris stayed silent pondering over what the hell that suppose to mean, slowly he turned over on the bed to were he was facing the wall and slowly he looks at Wesker from under the cover before snarling a bit annoyed as he groaned out a response "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Hehe you'll find out soon enough, for now enjoy your time while you still have it" Wesker hummed slightly as he picked up the water bottle and pain killers from the table next to the solo cell. He slowly put the water bottle on to the floor inside the cage through the bars and two pills next to it before turning and walking away smirking knowing Chris had watched him from under the covers.

Chris growled and groaned as his head continued to kill him and slowly he crawled to the end of the bed staying under the covers and keeping the light from coming in contact with his eyes gently he got off the bed making his way to the bars pondering over what actually Wesker was probably planning on doing with him, if it wasn't just to straight up killing him off, which surprised he hasn't done yet cause he had plenty of other chances of doing so, so why didn't he?. Chris shook his head gently trying to not think to hard on it as his head was already giving him enough issues already.

He glanced down at the unopened water bottle and two white pills next to it, "....Fuck....." He mumbled to himself grudging over the fact of can he trust the pills or not or is he even really gonna try and suffer through the seemingly never ending pain of his headache.

.....

Fuck it.

Chris just wanted to rest and be away from the pain no matter if it killed him or not but knowing how Wesker didn't already to kill him already, why would he even try it this way? That would seem pretty unlikely. He picked up the bottle and opened it taking a few swigs of the refreshing water actually just now noticing how thirsty he was before he pushed the thought to the side and quickly took the painkillers and finished off the the rest of the bottled water and relaxing on the floor with the covers wrapped around him, slowly he gets lost in his thoughts as he glanced at the tv as it showed the news and just how much Uroboros has infected the world.

"...I'm sorry Jill.....i failed...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( _~~sorry for the bad mole joke~~_


	3. Thoughts and Memories

Being alone in the 12 by 12 by 12 cell was maddening and if it wasn't for the television on the wall and the guards that came every 5 to 6 hours to give him food, he probably would've lost his mind after a month of being trapped there. It had been a month since he woke up and a week since the channel on the television was changed from the news to a camera's view of the world outside his cell. It was just pure chaos outside, some of the footage looked liked hell on earth with fire everywhere and Uroboros moving about looking for new hosts, some showed the BSAA and the government fighting the virus to best of their ability and some where just deathly silent and looking at the quarantined zones and then there was the one he frowned at every time it was shown on the television, it was of the BSAA HQ and though it was probably muted on purpose he still hated the sight of it being walled off and Uroboros lurking just outside of the walls trying to get in, it made him think of all the lives there and those who are important to him before it'd switch to another view.

Chris had slowly stopped looking at the television for while since seeing the ruined cities and chaos constantly were just making his guilt for not having stopped Wesker worse, everyone probably would blame the BSAA for not having prevented the global-biohazard outbreak but it wasn't their fault nor was it the BSAA's African division, They did what they could and Sheva didn't really know what she was going up against when going up against the blond tyrant, she wasn't to blame either....It was his fault and him to blame for it, he knew what Wesker was capable of and the power he possessed, he could've stopped him no he should have stopped him but instead he couldn't and now most of the world was infected and he was to blame for it.

Chris slowly curled on up his bed holding his head as he closed his eyes, maybe he was getting what he deserved for failing in his mission of stopping Wesker, Though speaking of the blond, he began to wonder where the tyrant was since he hadn't seen him since he woke up. He would ask the guards but to any luck of his, they probably wouldn't tell him. The masked and sometimes hooded guards never spoke a word to him no matter what he had said to them, they just stood there silent and watched him though never to close to the bars but never far from them either.

They somewhat reminded him Jill, through most of them were men but there was a few women in the mix, just silent and doing as Wesker or whoever controlled them said, he wondered if they also wore that skin tight battle suit and that device on their chest, to bad he'll never get to know since whenever he approached the bars they'd sometimes back up and slowly draw out stun rods like he was some kind of dangerous animal in a cage.

He softly sighs and gently looks up at the television as the sounds of screams and gun shots came on, one of the quarantined zones had been breached and the infection was spreading faster then they could prevent it. His frown slowly deepen watching the zone go to ruin as Uroboros took control of everyone in it's path but soon the camera changed automatically to the next quarantined zone still intact.

'Slowly one by one they're going to be either over run or breached....are they even working on a cure? is one even possible?'

Chris continued to watch the television as his thoughts bounced from here to there never staying on one topic as the camera would change to different scenes.

Guilt and hatred were never a good mix and he couldn't prevent himself from slamming his fist hard into the wall as pure anger shot through him as his own thoughts began to turn against him, he didn't care about the pain as he hit the wall again, why should he care he got himself into this damn mess and it was his fault the world outside was in ruin, if he hadn't fucked up maybe the world wouldn't be in a global bio-hazard.

Chris continued to let his anger out until his fists was bleeding terribly and he was panting hard, slowly he looked up at the camera in the corner of the cell just out of his reach and snarled slightly, That's right he was being watched 24 fucking 7 by whom ever was monitoring those damn cameras, keeping his fists clutched he slowly walked up to where he knows the camera can see him best and he just stood there glaring at the object with all the hate in the world until his attention was drawn away from the camera to the hall way as the familiar sound of the doors being opened echoed a bit in the empty hall.

He knew it wasn't the blond from the second the first step as taken and he looked back at the camera, "Why wont you fucking come here?! huh Wesker?!" He yelled to the small half circle in the corner of the cell and soon he turned and walked away to his bed, fists shaking softly as his wounded hands continued to bleed from his knuckles. He sat on his bed holding his hands tenderly, as the single guard approached the bars and placed the gauze and bandages in his cell.

Once the guard was gone he looked at the gauze and bandages with a slow forming frown, 'why does he care about my damn health....' he got up and gathered the supplies before returning to his bed and looking at his damaged fists, the pain had already numbed and the bleeding had ceased a bit as it had began to gently dry against the small wounds, 'guess disinfect isn't an option though considering they keep this damn room spotless i probably wont need it'

Chris slowly got up and walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water to wash the drying blood and frown as memories of back before the incident popped in his head as he washed to blood from his hands.

_"I challenge you to a dual Captain!"_

_"Pardon?" The blond though he had his sunglasses on looked visibly confused by the sudden request,_

_"You heard me!! I wanna have a 1 on 1 against you!!" He smiled happily at the Captain,_

_The Captain was just about to denie the request but soon multiple comments began to spring up for all over the main office,_

_"I'd be interested in seeing that"_

_"Chris vs the Captain this i gotta see!"_

_"The Captain would kick his ass!!"_

_"I think Chris could probably win!"_

_With that a heavy sigh came from the Captain as he slowly shakes his head, "Fine but after this I want you to work on your report Redfield."_

_"Hehe Your on sir!!"_

Chris stood at the sink with a sad smile as he recalled the memory, it was a bitter sweet one. Everything before the incident was just fine and peaceful and they hadn't really needed to worry about zombies or infected or viruses just the usual crimes that any other normal police had to deal with though they did get the little more challenging cases then the normal police did. He walked back to his bed frowning after turning off the faucet and sat on his bed picking on the bandages. He didn't win that fight but he never gave up on trying too, any bet he made with the _Captain_ he never give up on trying to beat him no matter how many times Wesker beat him until one day...

_"Ha! i-i did it!!" He said proudly standing tall while panting slightly hard,_

_"Hehe that you did Chris" The Captain says laughing softly and shaking his head softly panting "You finally managed to beat me",_

_"I told you i could do it!!!" He smiled brightly at him before he slightly began to cough a bit,_

_"That you did" Wesker looked at him with one of his very rare small smiles and walked up to him softly patting his shoulder, "Come lets get some water and shower so we can go home, we have a case to work on tomorrow"_

_"h-hehe Yes sir" Chris said softly chuckling before he continued to cough with a small groan,_

_"? Are you okay Chris?"_

_"!! Yep!! Just need a moment!" He tried to contain a cough but failed terribly as he began to cough again and groaned slightly,_

_"Sigh You need to not smoke so much, I can't have my best man out because he's getting lung cancer because of smoking." Wesker sighs slightly and slowly began to walk towards the RPD Station,_

_"...Sorry" Chris frowns as he quickly caught up to Wesker and was walking beside him,_

_"It's alright, just try and not smoke so much, okay?"_

_"Yes Captain!"_

Chris continued to frown as he finished wrapping his hands with the bandages before putting the rest of the bandages and gauze on the floor next to his bed and slowly he laid down, Ever since he woke up memories seem to appear clearer every time he'd remember something and surprisingly he can remember things from so way back then, almost up to the point of joining the Air Force to now. Being trapped here gave him a lot of time to think and since he had no one else to speak too it just seemed like the best thing to do was just think and wonder about things that he'll never probably get the answers too.

Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep with another memory playing from the STARS days that made his heart ache and stomach turn slightly.

...

_"You're here late."_

_"!! Hm! Oh...Yeah i got distracted doing this report..."_

_"Hm" The blond hummed softly before walking back into his office and coming back out with a few files and papers, "Can you help me put these in the archives?"_

_"? Uh sure, lemme just finish this right quick and....done! Okay we can go"_

_They walked silently to the archives room off the mostly empty police station._

_Once they were finished Chris followed Wesker to Chief Irons office and waited outside as the blond went to give him the papers he still had with him,_

_"Good night Chief Irons." Wesker said leaving the office and Chris could tell the moment he heard the blonds voice that whatever Irons had said to him obviously annoyed him,_

_"Everything alright Captain?"_

_"? Yeah, just Irons being Irons" He huffed softly as they began to walk back to the STARS office,_

_"Guess you'll be spending the night here then?"_

_"...Yep, not that i mind really"_

_"You work too hard Captain!"_

_"Does that bother you?"_

_"....Uh Yeah it does, it bothers everyone, they think you should at least take a break every now and then before you work yourself to death"_

_Wesker softly laughed as he holds the door open for Chris letting him walk in first before he followed in behind him, "I will not work myself to death Christopher"_

_Chris turned and looked at Wesker surprised and confused, "What?"_

_"You should probably be heading home now, it's late and we both know we can't have you sleeping in late"_

_"......Yeah" He frowned slowly confused as to why Wesker called him by his full name then just Chris,_

_"Oh and Chris when your done in the locker room come by my office" Wesker says as he walked into his office and closing the door behind him,_

_"?" Chris looked at the door confused as hell before walking to the locker him unsure but as soon as he finished changing and gathering his few things to go home he did what the other requested and soon he was standing in front of the door to his Captains office and knocked a few times, "Captain?"_

_It was silent and as no reply came Chris figured Wesker was already focused on his work so as he was about to walk away the door opened, "You wanted to see me before i left sir"_

_"Yeah i did" Wesker hummed softly as he slowly stepped into the door way of his office bring himself closer to the other,_

_"..U-Uh what is it sir?" Chris didn't know why but he felt his heart being to pound hard and butterflies filled his stomach,_

_Wesker looked down at Chris before gently sighing and leaning closer to him and softly pecking the brunets lips before slowly pulling away, "Good night Chris" He slowly retreated back into his office and closing the door, leaving the man outside it stunned for the faint sound of someone rushing out of the office was heard followed by a slight door slam and then silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( _~~I honsetly need a better title for this story T^T~~_ , Feedback is welcomed here, so any constructive criticism is fine, i'm tryin ta get better at writin so apologizes if it isn't great


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'The next coming part of the plan was going to be the real test of fate or what he has been having a sneaking suspicion on since the incident in Raccoon'_

"Redfield is at is again sir, I do believe ever since his awaking 2 months ago, he seems to have developed a small condition of just blanking out and staring into space"

"Hm"

"He did have a bad head trauma before he arrived sir"

"I know that! i was just pointing out that him spacing out is becoming a more of a frequent thing!"

Wesker sighed heavily before the two began to bicker back and forth, "Have either of you finished the tests I requested you both to do?" He pinches the bridge of his nose a bit annoyed with the two scientists who both jumped at the sound of his annoyed toned.

"A-Ah Y-Yes Sir!!! We have! all but one of the tests came out positively!!"

"Positively?"

"Sigh...She means they came out good, He's compatible with all the tests but one of them, We can't get a clear diagnoses on it....."

"We've tried multiple tests with the sample you gave give us but i think we'll need more of his blood for a more clearer diagnose"

"Hm, Alright, I'll inform Fredrick to send a guard to assist one of you in getting a sample from him" Wesker sighs softly as he turns and beings to walk out of the lab, "Oh and when you do arrive at his cell, you have permission to talk to him"

"Hm? Are you sure that would be a good idea sir?"

"Of course it's a good idea!! Him getting some social interaction with someone might make it easier to get a sample from him!"

"But how are you sure--"

"Enough, both of you, You will talk to him only to acquire the sample you need from him, that is all" Wesker growled annoyed at the two as his eyes began to glow from behind his shades as he left the now silent lab.

Wesker sighed heavily as he walked into the security room and looked at the five guards as they soon stood and saluted him, of course all but one but he didn't need to, "Fredrick, Send one of your men to assist one of the scientist in acquiring a sample from Redfield"

"Yes Sir" The Captain of the guards looked to his men and sighed, "Rudi, Go"

The hooded and masked guard nodded as they quickly grabbed their stun rod and left the room heading towards the lab as Wesker stepped out of thier way and into the office the door closing behind him.

"Any new information from the spies yet?"

"No sir, they haven't reported anything back yet aside from Sheva has recovered and is bed ridden and Miss Valentine is still being monitored and tested on by the BSAA scientists"

Wesker hummed softly as he walked over to the cameras and looked at them from over the shoulders of the two guards monitoring the cameras, "Do they know yet if they have started trying for a cure yet?"

"Affirmative sir, though they do believe that the progress for the cure is starting slow and that it won't be ready any time soon but they will keep me updated on an new information regarding the cure"

Wesker kept his composer as he watched the guard escort one of the scientist to the cell block were Chris was.

"Keep me updated then if they find anything new, I'll be in my office if you need me" He says as he turned and began to leave, "Oh and Fredrick inform me when the Scientist acquire what they want from Redfield, there's something i need to oversee"

"Yes Sir, will do"

Wesker left the security office and walked to his own with a small sigh and groan as his head begin to hurt. The full plan will be set in motion soon, Once this final test has been confirmed compatible then the real test will begin. The closer they were getting to progressing with the plan the more he was being to feel something deep within him hurt with an incurable pain.

The next coming part of the plan was going to be the real test of fate or what he has been having a sneaking suspicion on since the incident in Raccoon City. Chris had succeeded multiple times in making him fail in all his plans before but this one he's 100% sure of won't fail, there wasn't a way this could fail if he was playing his cards right.

Though that doesn't negate the chance of it failing cause really it was a 50/50 kind of thing no matter what the test results said, He wasn't going to rely truthfully on it cause when has that ever came up as a good thing but maybe that was just another part of him hoping that it wouldn't fail and that maybe there was chance even if it was a small 1% chance of 99% that this would succeeded. He groaned low as he held his head again and shaking it slightly as pain began to strike him in more then one place.

Ever since the overdose of the serum, He's been having terrible migraines and it's not like the pain ever really fazed him before but the overdose must of caused some kind of reaction between the virus and his system causing him to have more frequent spikes of headaches and muscle soreness. He knew that it wasn't time for his next dosage he knew that for sure but he did know that it was time for something anything to ease the pain and stress he was feeling now.

Wesker slowly sat down at his desk after he entered his office, Slowly he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before looking at the screen showing Chris's cell, The Scientist and Chris were talking as blood was being drawn, though he couldn't hear the conversation he could tell it was going on from the way Chris was positioned, visibly he looked relaxed. Just like back then whenever the other wasn't watching him for once. He couldn't help himself back then, He watched him as he'd conversated with the rest of the STARS alpha team. It was rare whenever he did watch the brunet but when he did it, was whenever he was just feed up with literally everything the RPD and Umbrella was giving him to do, so the little distraction was actually nice from all the stress that was put on him.

Though there it was again, that same pain from the last time he dwelled into the past, it was becoming a common thing to him now ever since Chris had been there, he didn't like it but he wasn't complaining either, He did know this was going to happen at some point yet he still let the other in and still betrayed him none the less even if it meant that they would probably never be like that ever again. 

During that time he was still Umberlla's little pet but he still did choose to do some things on his on accord even if he had to keep it a secret between himself and the other, but now it's different, no one is in control of him or watching his every move anymore and that nagging anxiety that burdened him for years was finally gone, he finally knew what it felt like to have his own piece of mind and not having to follow some forced path that some senile old man had laid out for him to follow, he can make his own choices and build his own path now.

Wesker chuckled lightly to himself as he continued to watch the interaction between the two as the scientist placed a bandage on the spot were he drew blood from the other, Chris was laughing now as the Scientist turned toward the guard and putting the syringe away, the Scientist waved bye to Chris as him and the guard began to walk away and Chris waved back before walking to his bed and laying down.

Wesker slowly leaned back in his chair as he began to relax a bit with a slight smirk as he glanced between the briefcase and the monitor, within do time of the last test being done and he's been confirmed compatible, the true nature of the original plan will be revealed and the test of chance will begin, but as the slight anxiety sparked a sudden surge of interest came with it.

' _Things will soon be getting interesting Chris...._ ' He sighs slowly as the pain numbed just in time as a knock came to the door and he allowed the guards Captain to come in with the new intel he had for him.


End file.
